


You are my world

by Sasquaatch68



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Desus Writing Group, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasquaatch68/pseuds/Sasquaatch68
Summary: Paul just needs to get something off his chest...





	You are my world

Daryl

Please don't be freaked out by this letter. I just want to get everything out there, and then you can make whatever decisions you need to make, with all the information in front of you.

I know you feel _something_ for me, but you may not have worked out what that is yet. This is not meant to rush you or force you into a decision you're not ready to make. Don't think you have to do anything to save my feelings, this isn't about that. I'm a grown man and can take rejection if that's what it comes to, but if I don't make things plain to you now, I'll regret it. Life's too short to not take risks, and I've come to realise that you’re worth whatever risks I have to take, to make sure you know exactly how I feel about you.

I never imagined I'd ever feel this way about anyone, let alone after the world ended and the dead came back. Being around you makes me happier than I can ever remember being. Even when you're being a grumpy, stubborn bastard.

I like that when you _do_ say something, it's from the heart and you mean it, even if it's not what people want to hear. You're honest and good, or at least you try to be good. I know sometimes it's hard, especially after everything that's happened to you and your family, but I can see your struggle to be a good man. It's who you are - a striver, a fighter, always putting your family and the greater good first.

But maybe for once, you should put yourself first. Think about what you want, what will make you happy. I'm hoping that that’ll be having someone who cares about you, who wants to make you smile every day, even if it's just because of some crappy joke you've heard a thousand times, or because they wake you with a kiss, or save you candy, or bring you back a shiny rock from a run, just because they'd think you'd like it. I'd like to be the one to do those things for you.

When I look at you, all I see is strength. Not just physical strength, but a strength of character that has allowed you to survive your troubled life, and the losses along the way that have ravaged your heart and made you turn inward. You try and keep the world at arms’ length. That's no good for anyone. Let me be there for you, let me give you the support we all need to keep on being strong enough to deal with all the shit that life throws at us. Especially now. And by the way, your fortitude and resilience inspires me to keep on going, so don't think this would be a one way street!

And then there’s the simple desire I have for you. God, if only it were simple! I’m overwhelmed every day by how much I want you - to touch you, to kiss you, to hold you while you sleep and then wake with you in the morning. I want to watch your eyes grow dark as you crave me, see your mouth go slack as you anticipate kissing me and feel you tremble with need as I touch your skin. Everything about you makes me want you. Your beautiful stormy eyes as you assess the dangers of any given situation, your lips and that mole which hypnotise me every time you speak, your arms as you draw your crossbow or ride your bike, your perfect fucking ass as I follow you through the woods. Know that I'm ready to lay at your feet and give myself wholly to you, so you understand what you are to me.

You are my friend, which I hope will never change, but you are also my world. Let me be yours.

Paul


End file.
